talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Draal the Deadly
Draal the Deadly is a large troll, who dislikes Jim at first, but later becomes a great ally and bodyguard. He is also the son of Kanjigar, the previous Trollhunter. Official Description A particularly large and vicious Troll, Draal initially resents our hero Jim, believing the sacred mantle of Trollhunter should have been passed to him over a mere human. More than a vengeful brute, Draal wants what's best for his kin, but his pride prevents him from acknowledging Jim's true potential. Jim eventually gains Draal's respect after defeating him in a fight to the death and showing him mercy. Draal then vows to protect Jim in the human world as an ally and a bodyguard. Appearance Draal is a large, muscular Troll with blue-green skin and a set of big horns on his head. He has two yellow eyes and spikey growths on his shoulders, arms, and back. He wears a ring in his nose, a brown leather kilt with a wide black belt, which has a triangular gold buckle, and green and brown leather wrapped on his right wrist. He also has patterns on his shoulders, chest, and chin. Draal loses his right arm removing the Amulet from the Killahead Bridge, turning it to stone. He later replaces it with a mechanical prosthetic. Personality Initially Draal despised Jim for taking his father's role as Trollhunter, having trained his whole life in the hopes of becoming Kanjigar's successor. He scorned Jim as inferior and weak until he was beaten by Jim in combat. But after sparing his life, Draal looked upon Jim with new and more humble eyes, and chose to protect Jim and even assist in his training. While maintaining his gruff exterior, he comes to respect and even admire Jim, viewing him a worthy Trollhunter in his own way. Relationships Kanjigar In episode 14, when Jim is summoned into The Void for the first time, Kanjigar reveals that he had to distance himself from Draal in order to protect him. After each summoning, Draal asks Jim whether his father spoke of him and Jim gives him the same answer, no. In episode 26, Kanjigar's spirit makes an appearance and, after his father finishes speaking to Jim, Draal reaches out to the apparition. Reaching back but unable to touch, Kanjigar then apologizes to Draal for pushing him away and says that he was proud of him. As Kanjigar's spirit then returns to The Void, Draal continues to reach out and call for him. Jim Draal initially despised Jim, believing that he must be the Trollhunter instead of Jim. He was always hostile towards him and set out to humiliate him to beat up during his training. After Jim defeats Draal in combat, but refuses to kill him, Draal becomes disgraced and unable to show his face in Trollmarket. He decides to live with Jim as his bodyguard instead, and the two form a friendship. Draal becomes very protective of Jim as the series goes on even teaches him how to wield his sword better and because of this Jim confides in Draal in ways he doesn't with anyone else not even Blinky. Nomura It was hinted that Draal once might have had a relationship with the Changeling Nomura that ended badly, given how hostile they are towards each other. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Allies